spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean
Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean is a co-joint parody, mainly between Pirates of the Caribbean and Vampirina (although there are characters from other series, too). This Pirates of the Caribbean parody features Vampirina Hauntley, a 6-year-old, young vampire from Vampirina, as Captain Jack Sparrow. This is one of the parodies which contain Mr. Gore, a teacher in Vee and her friends' school (quite rare in parodies). It is produced by LothianVampire, BVN, NOS, NPS, NS, YAS, YDB, YDO, YBO, TLE, KEO, BIQ, BRU, YBD, BLE, XYX, YHX, XXE, YAE, YBC, ITL, INL, OKY, OYL, OYO, OKQ, OKS, OHO, OMM, OLB, OLE, ORM, OOH, OPK, OQE, HEG, HUM, HQA, RNI, RGO, MRD, MVG, AAW, AAO, WJT, ECH, FZR, FRX, GNS, GKP, GWU, IYX, JPA, RVD, TCS, PUF, CZA, CCG, PTH, NDQ, NAE, NCO, NEX, NGB, AEY, OGE, OHL, OHY, OUU, OUC, OIE, OIR, OIW, OJA, OJU, OJZ, PUZ, PKC, PMG, PNY, POT, PQE, Schkata, Brinton-Winderson, able:, KIC, HRL, ALI, FRI, Children's Television Workshop and OIB. This parody falls into an orange classification (•) in the Parody Media Classification Board Association in Elena and Goldie's Office (equivalent to American PG-13). Cast * Captain Jack Sparrow - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Will Turner - Mr. Gore (Vampirina) * Elizabeth Swann - Bridget (Vampirina) * James Norrington - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Grovernor Swann - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Joshamee Gibbs - Baileywick (Sofia the First) * Weatherby Swann - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Anamaria - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Pintel and Raggetti - Desmond Ravenson (Vampirina) and Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Marty - Boris Hauntley (Vampirina) * Davy Jones - Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Cutler Beckett - Brian (Goldie & Bear) * Tia Dalma - Phoebe Ravenson (Vampirina) * Bill Turner - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Sao Feng - Grandpop (Vampirina) * Edward Teague - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Angelica - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Blackbeard - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Phillip Swift - Kazeem (Sofia the First) * Syrena - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * King George II - Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Master-At-Arms - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * John Cateret - Billy Gruff (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Pelham - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Armando Salazar - Jack Horner (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Turner - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Carina Smyth - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) Movies * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (production number: 1755) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest (production number: 1756) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 3: At World's End (production number: 1757) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides (production number: 1758) * Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean 5: Dead Man Tell No Tales (production number: 1759) Gallery Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Captain Jack Sparrow Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Captain Hector Barbossa Baileywick looking a time.png|Baileywick as Joshamee Gibbs Trivia * Vampirina Hauntley in Jack Sparrow's dress also appears in the 15¢ stamp collection that can be bought online from Vampirina Hauntley's official website. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Vampirina Category:Parody movies rated Orange in Parody Media Classification Board Association in Elena and Goldie's Office